Len
|song soundless voice}} Len (蓮'''), formerly known as '''Soundless Voice, is a Russian YouTube singer known for his emotional and androgynous voice and is therefore known as a " ". He covers songs in English, Japanese and Russian, and often writes Russian translyrics. His most popular cover is "Mind Brand", a Russian cover of Maretu ft. Hatsune Miku's song. It has over 1.9M views as of April 2019. His Russian fandubs are also quite popular. His previous YouTube channel was TheSoundlessVoice. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # One of the founders and the Leader of Russian project - HarmonyTeam # Member of Strawberry Mint (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of UnitedNations Chorus (in the Iron-Willed Chorus Battle) # Member of Märchen (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of 4679!project with Kazou, Howl, ReiRei, Una and Yuri (in Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle 2014) # Member of Royal Mansion with j.am (in Murasagi Mini Duet Gala) # Member of HELLoh with Lunacy (in Acoustic Duet Battle) # Member of wAr-RICE with j.am and Akinaki (in the μ'sical Trio Festival 2016) List of Covered Songs (2010.09.05) # "Kagefumi" (2010.09.21) # "transient dream" (2010.10.07) # "My Soul, Your Beats" -Russian ver.- (2010.10.10) (Private on YouTube) # "Neri no Hoshizora" feat. Len and Amika (2010.10.22) # "The Last Queen" (2010.10.24) # "Nisoku Houkou" (2010.10.25) # "SPICE!" (parody) (2010.10.28) # "Saihate" (Chorus of 11) (2010.11.04) # "Mitsubachi" (2010.11.20) # "flowin' ~ Ukigumo ~" feat. Len and Akemi (2010.12.13) # "Saihate" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.12.21) # "Blind Justice ~ Torn Souls, Hurt Faiths ~" (2010.12.24) # "True Light" feat. Elysion Voices (2010.12.29) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Elysion Voices (2010.12.30) # "Saihate" feat. Precious Merodii and Elysion Voices (2011.01.01) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.01.18) # "Yandelenka ~ Psychotic Len's Love Song ~" (2011.02.12) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (2011.03.10) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Len and Akemi (2011.03.17) # "Rolling Girl" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.03.18) # "Kimi no Sekai, Boku no Sekai" feat. Len and Aqua (2011.03.21) # "Torinoko City" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.03.29) # "The Only Place" feat. Len and Akemi (2011.04.04) # "Poker Face" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.04.07) # "Mozaik Role" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.04.25) # "Alice ni Sayonara" (2011.05.14) # "Hiiragi" (2011.05.21) # "Leia/Palette" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.05.27) # "Amorphous" feat. Len and Utau (2011.05.30) # "magnet" feat. Len and Akemi (2011.06.05) # "Myself" (2011.06.10) # "Swear to" (2011.06.11) # "The Glory Kingdom" (chorus) (2011.06.16) # "Campanella" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.06.27) # "Omoide Kakera" (2011.07.07) # "ARPK" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.07.10) # "FRAME OUT" feat. UnitedNations Chorus (2011.07.14) # "Kimi no Koe" -Russian ver.- feat. Len and Emnily (2011.07.18) # "Perfect Liar" (2011.07.26) # "Suki Kirai" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.08.01) # "Sakura Biyori" (Bleach ED) feat. UnitedNations Chorus (2011.08.03) # "Boss Death" feat. Len and Ryuu-K (2011.08.13) # "Dolls" feat. Elysion Voices (2011.09.05) # "Nyan Nyan Service Medley" feat. UnitedNations Chorus (2011.09.07) # "Graffias -epilogue-" (2011.09.15) # "Leia" (2011.09.16) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2011.10.01) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (chorus) (2011.10.02) # "Saihate" -Ballad ver.- (2011.10.07) # "Cloud" feat. Len and Emnily (2011.10.08) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) feat. Elysion Voices (2011.10.09) # "Never" feat. Len and DangoHana (2011.10.12) # "Hello/How Are You" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.10.18) # "My Soul, Your Beats" -Russian GirlsDeadMonster ver.- (2011.10.21) (Deleted on YouTube) # "Wings" -Russian ver.- (2011.10.22) # "Star Struck" feat. ehmz and Len (2011.11.01) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.11.01) # "Starstruck" -Light ver.- feat. Len and Ehmz (2011.11.04) # "magnet" feat. Len and List (2011.11.05) # "Trick and Treat" -Russian ver.- feat. Len and Polka (2011.11.07) # "Jester" (2011.11.10) # "Hiiragi" (2011.11.18) # "Yuragi" (Tremor) (2011.11.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Len and kuri~n (2011.11.27) # "Senbonzakura" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.11.27) # "Meltdown" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.11.28) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" -Russian ver.- feat. Len and Rian (2011.12.02) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) -Piano ver.- (2011.12.07) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten Faced) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.12.17) # "Dancer in the Dark" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.12.22) # "Hitori Kiri no Melody" feat. Penguin Beat (2011.12.23) # "Melancholic" -Remix ver.- feat. Celestial Chorus and I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.12.24) # "The First Christmas" (2011.12.27) # "Cantarella" (2011.12.28) # "ACUTE" -Reverse ver.- feat. Len, List and Voiceless (2012.01.02) # "Smiling" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.01.02) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.01.06) # "Strobo Nights" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.01.10) # "Fairytale" -Piano ver.- (2012.01.14) #"Tsukino" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.02.27) # "Distorted Princess" feat. Len and DangoHana (2012.02.01) # "Dokugaron code: altered" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.02.27) # "Distance" -Piano & Strings arrangement- (2012.02.16) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Len and Akemi (2012.02.19) # "Tengaku" (2012.03.10) # "Before After" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.03.18) # "Jenga" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.03.27) # "Waiting for You" (2012.04.12) # "Eternal Snow" feat. Elysion Voices (2012.04.13) # "Hyakunen Koi" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.05.12) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Len and j.am (2012.05.22) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.05.25) # "Lost and Found" (chorus) (2012.05.31)# "Lost and Found" feat. Charlina, Hina, Kaddi, Stella, Norion, Kenta, Len (chorus) and Kura (2012.05.31) # "Jester" -Russian ver.- (2012.06.03) # "Tapioca no Uta" -Russian ver.- (2012.06.06) # "Virgin Suicides" -Russian ver.- (2012.06.18) # "Egomama" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.06.24) # "Toeto" -Russian ver.- feat. Chocola, Chaos Angel, Polka, Amika, Fluorescence, Emnily, Kaminary, Mash, Len and Rian (2012.08.21) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'aika" -Russian ver.- feat. j.am, Len and Mash (2012.09.05) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" -Russian ver.- feat. j.am and Len (2012.09.22) # "The Last to Fall" (Original) feat. Shoohey, Len and Andi Kravljaca (2012.11.08) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.11.13) # "Puppet (Mary's Theme)" -Music box & Violin ver.- (2012.11.16) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. HarmonyTeam (2012.11.19) # "Gemini" feat. Chiisana, Kikyo, Yami, Len, Tonkhai, Yanovi, Iggy, Apol, Vinar, Miizu, Cloudy, Juju, Naniko, Arii, ehmz, Ryan, Kenta, AmaitoFuu, Caspy, Nova, David and Yuri (2013.01.15) # "Gravity" (2013.02.27) # "My Song" -Russian ver.- (2013.03.13) # "_theBlue" feat. Tsunami Chorus (2013.03.15) # "Yuyoyuppe Medley" (Chorus of 17) (2013.03.18) # "Far away" (2013.03.30) # "Katyusha" (Girls und Panzer song) feat. Len and Polka (2013.04.01) # "Twinkle" (Chorus of 11) (2013.05.17) # "Mirrors" -Russian ver.- (2013.05.28) # "Yume Zakura" (Dreamy Cherry Blossoms) feat. reika and Len (2013.06.10) # "Omoide Kakera" -Russian ver.- (2013.06.19) # "Khozyain Livnya" (Rainfall Host) feat. Daenurr and Len (2013.06.28) # "Hyakunen no Koi" (Hundred Years of Love) (2013.09.26) # "ACUTE" (2013.10.14) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. DangoHana and Len (2013.11.05) # "Drink me" (2013.11.28) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Dance remix- (2013.12.09) # "Tsubaki no Rondo" feat. Märchen (2014.02.09) # "Kouhaku Manjusha Uta" (Crimson and White Spider Lily Song) feat. Len and j.am (2014.03.09) # "Melancholic" (2014.03.19) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" feat. Märchen (2014.03.22) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) -Arrange ver.- (2014.03.31) # "Safe and Sound" (Taylor Swift song) (2014.04.14) # "Vampire" feat. Len and j.am (2014.04.23) #"Karakuri 卍 Burst" -Russian ver.- feat. Len and j.am (2014.04.29) # "For my Soul" feat. Len and Ciel* (2014.05.02) # "Once Upon a December" (Anastasia song) (2014.05.05) # "Tamerlan's Doors" (Melnitsa song) (2014.06.28) # "Blessing -World Edition-" feat. Tune, Sumashu, MastaH, Kiro, Chalili, Len, Ehmz, Un3h, Enae, cheeseman, Paperblossom, Toriko and Howl (2014.07.03) # "And I'm home" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica song) feat. Len and Akinaki (2014.07.23) # "Smiling" -Russian ver.- feat. HarmonyTeam (2014.07.26) # "Aka no Kakera" (Fragments of Crimson) (07-Ghost OP) -Russian ver.- (2014.08.04) # "Boku no Basho Boku no Umi" (The Ocean Where I Belong) feat. Len and Kiyoshi (2014.09.14) # "Friend" (Witch's House song) (2014.09.23) # "Initial U" (Sailor Moon song) (2014.10.13) # "Kina no Kaori ~Ai no Shiren!~" (Ordeal of Love) feat. 4679!project (2014.10.29) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. Royal Mansion (2014.10.30) # "Perfect Crime" -Russian ver.- feat. Royal Mansion (2014.11.02) # "Mirror" feat. 4679!project (2014.12.08) # "Yume to Hazakura" (Dream and Cherry Tree) feat. Len and Yukina, (2014.12.16) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Royal Mansion (2014.12.20) # "Koufuku na Shi wo" (A Happy Death) (2014.12.23) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) -Russian ver.- feat. Blackjack Chorus (2015.01.03) # "Haitoku no Hana" (Corrupted Flower) feat. Royal Mansion (2015.01.17) # "Hikaru Nara" feat. 4679!project (2015.01.18) # "Smiling" (16 singers collab) (2015.01.31) # "Astral Domination" f feat. Royal Mansion (2015.02.14) # "Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu" (Seven Crimes and Punishments) feat. Len, SquaDus, Reba, Renna, k, Chinx, Vulkain, and Ryoko (2015.02.24) # "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero ED2) (2015.02.18) # "Moon Pride" (Sailor Moon Crystal OP) -Russian ver.- feat. HarmonyTeam (2015.03.18) # "Kuroi Namida" (Black Tears) (Nana OST) -Russian ver.- (2015.04.13) # "Reminiscence of the Red Lotus" (2015.04.20) # "Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku" (Seasons Die One After Another) (Tokyo Ghoul √A ED) -TV Size ver.- feat. Len and Lunacy (2015.05.24) # "Dreams" feat. Len and Xayr (2015.05.08) # "Mary -Figment of the World-" (2015.05.14) # "800" -English ver.- feat. Serraphi and Len (2015.05.18) # "Eru no Ehon ~Majo to Lafrenze~" (El's Picture Book ~The Witch and Lafrenze~) (Sound Horizon song) feat. Aqua and Len (2015.05.22) # "Aka no Kakera" (Fragments of Scarlet) (07-Ghost OP) (2015.05.29) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase to Shite mo" (Even If It's Your Happiness]" feat. Ashley, Beck, Kazou, j.am, saint♔, Len, Mochi, and Kuroko (2015.06.01) # "Omake Pfadlib" (Shingeki no Kyojin OST) (2015.06.30) # "Lunatic Tears" (11eyes OP) (2015.07.22) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) feat Aruvn, Len, Renna, k, and Reba (2015.08.03) # "glow" -Acoustic ver.- feat. HELLoh (2015.08.19) # "START:DASH!!" (Love Live song) feat. Len, j.am, Akinaki, Kimunyu, Akemi, Una, Sia, Chiika, and Reion (2015.08.24) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver Borders- feat. kuma☆, Chalili, Len, cheeseman, Toriko, Howl, SquaDus and Lucky (2015.08.26) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Chalili and Len (2015.08.28) # "Blessing" -Russian ver- feat. HarmonyTeam (2015.08.28) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, LucyHasYou, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) # "Iroha Uta" (2015.09.09) # "Little Traveler" -Russian ver.- (2015.09.18) # "Singason" feat. anii, Len, Aki-chan, Paz, amarisu, ehmz, Gin, K-chan, Una, Suki, mong, and Reion (2015.10.03) # "Skin" (2015.10.19) # "Cendrillon" feat. Len and Soramin (2015.10.20) # "Red Moon" (2015.11.04) # "Dollhouse" (Melanie Martinez song) (2015.11.22) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) -Acoustic ver.- feat. HELLoh (2015.12.12) # "Snow Halation" (Love Live song) feat. Royal Mansion (2015.12.23) # "Буря" (Original) (2015.12.30) # "Birthday Song for Miku" feat. Reba, Renna, LemonTea, SquaDus, and Len (2015.12.31) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver. Connect- feat. Sumashu, Enae, Kiro, Hiruma, Un3h, ehmz, Tune, Paperblossom, cheeseman, SquaDus, kuma☆, Howl, Chalili, Lucky, Len, and Toriko (2016.02.12) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. j.am, Len, ikon, Renna, Sumashu, and Aya (2016.02.14) # "Paintër" feat. Renna, ikon, MASUMI, Reba, Miyako, and Len (2016.03.19) # "Daring!!" (Love Live song) -Russian ver.- feat. Len, Akinaki, Cleo-chan, Sati Akura, and Melody Note (2016.03.20) # "PSYCHIC FIRE" (Love Live song) feat. wAr-RICE (2016.03.27) # "ORBITAL BEAT" (Senki Zesshou Symphogear song) feat. Len and Sati Akura (2016.04.02) # "On the rocks" feat. Len and Mochi (2016.04.10) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV Size ver.- (2016.04.17) # "Tomorrow" (Kimi to Boku OST) -TV Size ver.- (2016.04.23) # "A Werewolf Fate" (Original with Melis) (2016.04.25) # "Ikkitousen" feat. Len and Sojiro (2016.05.08) # "Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai" (Love Live song) feat. wAr-RICE (2016.05.09) # "Fire Flower" feat. Amaito, Biscuit, ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, Lucy, Poucet, rachie, serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Yoru (2016.06.09) # "MUSIC♪" (THE iDOLM@STER song) feat. Delvirta, Sati Akura, Len, j.am, and SAVI (2016.06.11) # "Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump!" (Love Live song) feat. wAr-RICE (2016.06.20) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" feat. j.am, Len, Sojiro, Ryoko, Bookiezz, Megumi, Aya, Sumashu, Reba, Jess, ikon, Renna, and SquaDus (2016.06.21) # "KINGS" (K Project OP) (2016.06.27) # "Gemini" -Russian ver.- feat. j.am and Len (2016.07.27) # "Negai" (Ah! My Goddess ED) -Russian ver.- feat. Len, Cleo-chan, j.am, Sati Akura, Delvirta, and Ririchiyo (2016.08.15) # "Moon Pride" (Sailor Moon Crystal OP) -Russian ver.- feat. Melody Note, Nomiya, Len, Usagi Kaioh, and j.am (2016.08.22) # "Strawberry Trapper" (Love Live! Sunshine!! song) feat. Len, j.am, and Sati Akura (2016.08.28) # "Synchronicity 1/3 ~Kimi wo Sagasu Sora~" -Russian ver.- (2016.09.07) # "Wild War Dance" (Sengoku Basara the Last Party OST) (2016.09.08) # "Shoutër" feat. Renna, ikon, MASUMI, Reba, Miyako, and Len (2016.09.09) }} Gallery |Len Omoide Kakera.png|Len as seen in his Russian cover of "Omoide Kakera" Illust. by Rika |Len Alice ni Sayonara.png|Len as seen in his cover of "Alice ni Sayonara" Illust. by Polka |Len Kagamine Len Cosplay.png|Len cosplaying as |Sm dokugaron code altered by capumuffin-d4rzm6g.png|Strawberry Mint as seen in their "Dokugaron code: altered" Illust. by Capumuffin |Strawberry mint jenga acoustic ver by cieldesuyo-d4uf4c4.png|Ciel*, Len, joakkar, Nova, Kaito, Caspy, KoKo and Sun★ as seen in "Jenga" Illust. by Ciel* and Saki |Len RL.png|Len in real life |Len Waiting for You.png|Len in "Waiting for You" Illust. by Polka |TwitterLen.png|Len as seen on Twitter |Blessing.worldedition.1754430.png|Tune, MastaH, ehmz, Paperblossom, Sumashu, Un3h, cheeseman, Toriko, Howl, Kiro, Enae, Chalili and Len as seen in "Blessing -World Edition-" |Len 4679fccb r1.png|Len as seen in "Kina no Kaori ~Ai no Shiren!~" Illust. by Dii and Yui |4679project FCCB2014 R1.png|4679!Project as seen in "Kina no Kaori ~Ai no Shiren!~" Illust. by Dii and Yui |Len 4679fccb r2.png|Len as seen in "Mirror" Illust. by Dii and Yui |Len 4679fccb r3.png|Len as seen in "Hikaru Nara" Illust. by Dii, Yui and Mazu |4679project FCCB2014 R3.png|4679!Project as seen in "Hikaru Nara" Illust. by Dii, Yui and Mazu }} Trivia * According to his ask.fm FAQ, he is bigender and prefers to be known by male pronouns.His FAQ * Len is the abbreviation for his real name * He is the creator of the UTAU Kurene Kai. * He uses "Royal Mansion" as a duet name for him and j.am.His duet of Pumpkin Syndrome External Links * Twitter * Facebook * Vkontakte * NND Mylist * BBD Mylist * ask.fm * Patreon